


There's no way he would love me

by malazuzu22



Series: Kakashi's and Yamato's not so ordinary (mis)adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Emotionally constipated Kakashi, Fluff and Smut, Gai ships it hard, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kakashi, KakaYama Week 2017, Kakashi can be so mean to him, Konoha Village, Light Angst, M/M, My contribution I guess, OTP Feels, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Tenzo is always so nice and caring, Tenzo is too good for Kakashi really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Tenzo admired his senpai greatly from the first time he saw him. It was only natural his feelings for Kakashi grew past the borders of friendship. But even toying with possibility that Kakashi would ever love him back seemed almost insane. So why bother doing anything about that and inevitably ruin their friendship?Kakashi had hard time admitting that Tenzo grew up into a handsome, capable, almost flawless young ninja. Someone like him wouldn't (and shouldn't) be burdened with someone as damaged as Kakashi was. He could be content with their friendship as it was. He certainly wasn't jealous, not a bit.Or two idiots in love who are too blind to see what's in front of them and too scared to act upon their true feelings. (And I suck at summaries, sorry...)





	There's no way he would love me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Naruto universe fanfic! :) So as usually I sat down and meant to write some short fluff, 5k max. This is what you got. It doesn't match any KakaYama week themes but whatever, I'll eventually get to those too (or not, seeing how lazy I am...). :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chronological order of the stories:  
> part 2 - Tenzo's hair  
> part 1 - There's no way he would love me  
> part 5 - Making it work  
> part 4 - The Terrible moustache™  
> part 3 - How exactly (not) to come out

‘Oh yeah, that’s the mokuton guy, right?’ That was usually how people referred to Tenzo. It was more than often accompanied by curious or wary glances at him. Since his early childhood Tenzo felt like he was some unique specimen people didn’t know how to act around. ANBU Root members assigned to take care of him were always reserved and straight to the point. An everlasting presence next to him, watching his every move, every breath taken, but rarely interfering with his activities besides giving orders and during trainings. It was but a mission for them. Keeping an eye on the mokuton kid and shaping a perfect weapon out of him.

 

Things got a bit better when they paired Kinoe – that was the name Danzo-sama gave him – with Kinoto. His new partner was most of the time serious and stoic and he was also a few years older, but taking various kinds of missions together in the end led to some sort of companionship. They would train together more often than with any other members. That could be attributed to the fact that they were just practising their teamwork. But Kinoe actually _enjoyed_ his time in Kinoto’s presence. He was always looking forward to see him.

First time Kinoe asked Kinoto if that meant they were friends, his partner was looking at him with blank face for a few seconds before he started laughing. It shocked Kinoe considerably because that was the very first time Kinoto expressed his feelings in front of him so openly. He would smirk from time to time but this outburst was completely different and something unseen. ‘Would you like to be?’ Kinoto asked when he caught his breath again. At Kinoe’s eager nod Kinoto grinned again and ruffled his long hair. ‘I suppose we are friends then.’ Kinoto beckoned for Kinoe to sit on the grass next to him. They were sitting in comfortable silence for a while, munching on ratio bars. ‘Don’t tell anyone though. It is frowned upon to form any closer relations.’ Kinoto warned him before they got up and sparred some more.

 

Meeting Kakashi was a small wonder in Kinoe’s world and he cherished those memories dearly. Kakashi was incredibly talented. Of course he heard of the famous Copy ninja, Cold-blooded Kakashi, his ruthlessness during missions and dedication to ANBU were well known even in Root. Kinoe found it very surprising that the boy, a few years older than him, was acting so protectively towards him. They were strangers after all. It took just one mission involving Orochimaru and the Iburi clan for Kakashi to call Kinoe his friend. Could you even call a friend someone you barely knew? It took much longer for Kinoto to acknowledge their friendship. Still he parted with Kakashi on good terms.

 

He didn’t see the Copy nin for three years. Missions for regular hokage’s ANBU and Danzo-sama’s Root ANBU were of different sorts after all. Memories of the pleasant feelings Kakashi stirred inside Kinoe were long since faded when Danzo-sama ordered his KinoKino team to steal Kakashi’s sharingan for him. It was an order and Kinoe never questioned them. Danzo-sama always had a reason for his plans and his orders were absolute. Root members weren’t anything else but tools created to serve a greater good of the village after all, who were they to doubt? No emotions, no names. No past, no future. Only their missions were what mattered.

 

Kinoe was cunning enough to pretend friendly intentions when he met Kakashi by Orochimaru’s hideout and offered his help to the silver-haired ANBU while Kinoto stayed hidden outside. The confusion and hurt that flashed across Kakashi’s features the moment Kinoe attacked him made him falter for a second but then he remembered his purpose. It was to serve Danzo-sama and the village and follow given orders. Kakashi tried to reason with him but his resolve didn’t waver. It was a good fight in fact. Kakashi really was admirably strong and their katanas were clashing in deadly dance. Still Kinoe felt he was purposefully going light on him.

‘Kinoe, we are friends! If your mission orders are to go against your friends then they are wrong! The person giving them is wrong!’ Kakashi shouted at him, prepared to advance at him again but clearly reluctant to truly harm Kinoe. ‘Why did you kill her then?’ Kinoe snarled. He heard of the tragedy that gained Kakashi the nickname ‘Friend killer’. ‘What?’ Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. ‘Rin Nohara. Why did you kill her?’ Kinoe scowled under his cat mask. He learned the hard way that day that bringing up the matter of Rin was never a good idea. Kakashi’s old team led by late Fourth hokage was a sore topic for the silver-haired ninja. His words must have angered Kakashi because he was finally fighting on his full capacity.

A blue-white light of raikiri filled Kakashi’s palm and the lightning blade cut through all of Kinoe’s mokuton attacks. ‘Don’t talk about Rin, you know nothing! I didn’t want to kill her, it was an accident! She died because I couldn’t protect her!’ Kakashi tackled Kinoe to the ground and yelled into his face before he realized he told more than he wanted. Back into his renowned crudeness, he captured Kinoe. He pretended to surrender when Kakashi stated he would bring him in front of the hokage to decide his further fate. Kinoto was waiting outside and Kakashi was unaware of that. He would free Kinoe and then they would fulfil their orders.  Only one of the test tubes – and Kinoe was trying very hard to ignore the foggy memories of his early years spent in one of those as Orochimaru’s experiment – broke and a giant snake attacked them.

 

Kinoe wasn’t afraid of almost anything. He didn’t even fear his own death. But snakes scared him no matter what. He screamed on top of his lungs when the giant snake went after him, completely paralysed. Surprisingly, Kakashi defended him fiercely. He could have left him to his fate and it would serve Kinoe well but Kakashi didn’t. When the snake was defeated though, poisonous fumes released from the dead body weakened Kakashi so much Kinoe had to carry him out of the hideout. ‘Kinoe…’ Blinking a few times at him, Kakashi passed out. It would be so easy for him to gauge the sharingan out of his skull and bring it to Danzo-sama.

But he couldn’t. His hand holding a kunai started to tremble and wouldn’t listen when he ordered it to do so. Kakashi cared for him, even a tiny little bit. Had to care for him if he didn’t just leave him to his death. No one ever cared for him besides Kinoto and perhaps Danzo-sama. Kinoe couldn’t hurt him. Instead he gave him the antidote for the poison. He lifted Kakashi’s eyelid to inspect the eye and formed an artificial one out of wood. Then he left a note for Kakashi saying that he decided to abandon his mission and give himself to Danzo-sama’s hands.

Outside Kinoe convinced waiting Kinoto that Kakashi was dead and he set all up so it looked like he was killed by one of Orochimaru’s traps. It hurt him to lie to his friend, even more when Kinoto seemed proud he didn’t even need him. Kinoe knew his punishment was imminent. Kakashi would wake up and flee before they got to village. He would also inform the hokage of the attack. It would probably cause quite a mess. Danzo-sama would be really mad at him. Kinoto would be disappointed. But strangely enough, Kinoe wasn’t afraid of his fate, whatever it was.

 

When his betrayal was revealed, Danzo didn’t kill him. Instead he ordered Kinoto to put a seal on him that would turn him into obedient puppet. With bitterness Kinoe realized that he wasn’t spared out of love. It was his mokuton that was too precious to be wasted. Danzo didn’t really care for him after all. Kinoto was wearing his impenetrable emotionless mask when he led him into the infirmary and he didn’t say a word. Was their friendship real? Kakashi said friends were above missions. But Kinoto wasn’t going to disobey orders for him like Kinoe did for Kakashi. He could be sad inside but he would carry Danzo’s orders out all the same.

It was Kakashi who rescued him again. He freed him from the infirmary and then was willing to fight their way out of the Root headquarters but fortunately things didn’t escalate that far. Hiruzen-sama arrived and settled everything. Kinoe knew Danzo was furious he had to give his secret weapon up but he couldn’t openly go against the hokage. First day Kinoe opened the door to the locker room of ANBU headquarters and introduced himself with slightly shaky voice, a familiar mop of silver hair stepped out of the crowd. ‘Yo, Tenzo!’ Kakashi greeted cheerfully. ‘You should change your name now you’re a Konoha shinobi.’ And Tenzo took the name Kakashi gave him gladly.

 

Through various missions, training sessions and – to his slight embarrassment – a bit of spying Tenzo learned a lot about his senpai. Kakashi was in fact a kind and sensitive soul, only he was damaged by all the tragedies he went through. And he had a thick wall around his heart. Tenzo was determined to get through to him no matter what. Kakashi was a good person and he deserved to know instead of his self-loathing. It took him years and he had to endure lots of mocking, harsh words and even some serious insults but eventually Kakashi gave up and reconciled with the fact that Tenzo wouldn’t be scared away. He depended on him and would spend time with him outside ANBU. Tenzo was happy next to him and he liked to think he made Kakashi feel better as well.

Eventually Tenzo realized that his feelings towards Kakashi went deeper than with his other friends. It took him some time to decipher that it wasn’t just comradeship and admiration he felt for his senpai. But those relations were forbidden in ANBU. And even if they weren’t, Kakashi-senpai would never feel the same way. He didn’t do relationships. So when Kinoto appeared on Tenzo’s doorstep one day to apologize for everything that transpired between them during Tenzo’s escape from Root, things somehow escalated and they ended up in bed. And then again. And again. It was a little weird relationship they were in but it lasted almost two years and helped Tenzo to reconcile with the fact that Kakashi just wasn’t meant for him and bury the romantic feelings for him deep at the back of his mind.

Tenzo and Kinoto broke up in the end because it started to be too dangerous for Kinoto to sneak out of Root base as his Root colleagues began to suspect something and Tenzo didn’t want him to be punished by Danzo. He missed Kinoto but his work and Kakashi’s presence next to him helped him to heal. And now there was Yuugao. Their purple-haired teammate was lately all too friendly towards him and Tenzo didn’t know how to feel about that. It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty, she was clever and skilled kunoichi too but… Tenzo wasn’t even sure if he was into women. What he was pretty sure of though, Kakashi-senpai noticed as well and didn’t approve. So he decided to pretend he didn’t get the hints Yuugao was dropping.

 

 

Team Ro got another mission. Hokage-sama sent them to the Land of grass and appointed the team to assassinate several targets and gain some important scrolls they carried. Mission as any other really, not significantly different from dozens he already fulfilled through his years in ANBU. Yet the events took unexpected turn. It turned out team Ro wasn’t the only one after the scrolls and they were ambushed by Hidden rock shinobi. Yuugao had been injured during the fight and other two members of the team knocked out, leaving it up to Tenzo and Kakashi-senpai to deal with attackers.

They were outnumbered, but it really wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle, even though they were pretty drained from the previous combat with the mission targets. One of the attacking shinobi going after Tenzo tried to get him with his doton, but his attacks were of no use as Tenzo was earth release user as well and much more skilled one too, so the Iwa ninja was taken care of swiftly. Quickly surveying the situation, Tenzo noticed that Kakashi-senpai was able to get rid of other two, facing last three ninja advancing at him all at once. Tenzo rushed to his aid and they fought back to back together in their well-trained tandem mastered through years to deadly precision.

The last three had to be a jounin level ninjas as they were pretty tough. One of them attempted to trap them in her genjutsu, but having each other’s back they were able to break through her illusion without any problems and Kakashi disposed of the genjutsu user with his katon. Kakashi then went after one wielding katana, leaving Tenzo to face off the last one. He was dodging weapons thrown his way effectively, but one kunai still managed to cut his biceps, sending a streak of blood down his arm. Tenzo hissed in pain and prepared to form hand seals for suiton attack, when a familiar buzzing noise came to his ears and seconds later the ninja in front of him coughed out his own blood as raikiri went through his chest.

 

The attacker dropped down dead, but to Tenzo’s horror, Kakashi fell right on top of the corpse. Panting heavily, Tenzo scurried to him. ‘Kakashi-senpai! Are you injured?’ He demanded, kneeling hastily beside his captain. ‘Maa, I’m fine. Just used almost all of my chakra. The sharingan is draining me a lot.’ Kakashi mumbled with both eyes closed and waved his fingers as if to disperse Tenzo’s concerns. Naturally, it had quite the opposite effect on Tenzo. ‘Senpai, you over-exerted yourself again.’ He deadpanned with a glare. Kakashi merely shrugged as Tenzo’s words obviously slid over him as if it was nothing. ‘I said I’m fine. Go check on the others.’ Kakashi ordered as he sat up sluggishly.

Tenzo sent him a dubious look but complied anyway. After quick reassuring that all their enemies were truly dead and managing to wake his unconscious teammates, he padded over to Yuugao. She was bleeding from several cuts and had a nasty gash at the back of her head, but she still smiled weakly when he crouched in front of her. ‘Do you need any help?’ Tenzo asked with a frown. ‘Perhaps if you could check on that wound on my head?’ Yuugao gestured and turned her head to give him a better angle. Tenzo cleaned it as gently as possible and bandaged it for her.

‘There, it’s the best I can do for now but you will have to visit hospital when we return all the same.’ Tenzo wiped his hands into his pants – they were bloodied anyway – and Yuugao flashed him another smile. ‘Thanks, cat. Do you want me to clean that cut for you too?’ She gestured to his injured biceps. ‘There will be enough time to clean minor injuries when we’re back in Konoha. Now we need to dispose of the bodies and return as quickly as possible with the intel we gained.’ Kakashi’s cold voice interrupted before Tenzo could respond and the Copy nin’s shadow was casted upon them. ‘Of course, taichou-sama.’ Yuugao mumbled. Tenzo sprung up to his legs and held out a hand to help her up. Kakashi scoffed and turned his back to them.

 _‘What’s gotten into him again?’_ Tenzo wondered to himself and exchanged confused glance with Yuugao, but then he just shrugged and attributed his senpai’s prickly mood to the mission difficulties and his state of exhaustion. They covered all traces of the fight and proceeded back to Konoha in matter of minutes. Despite obvious exhaustion, Kakashi refused Tenzo’s help quite harshly and continued on with his only visible brow furrowed. They travelled for two days with only short breaks and were greeted by Izumo by the gates of the village (Kotetsu, as was typical for him, was asleep on his guard duty, snoring loudly while cocooned like a baby in a blanket Izumo undoubtedly draped over him).

 

After a short mission debrief Kakashi dismissed the team. Tenzo waited until his teammates trailed out of the room to speak to his captain. ‘Senpai, you should probably visit hospital. I can take those scrolls to hokage-sama instead.’ Tenzo offered lightly. His kind smile met with Kakashi’s face of disinterest. ‘There’s no need for me to seek medical help.’ Kakashi shrugged and made for the door. ‘Are you sure?’ Tenzo said doubtfully and put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder in a worried gesture. He could tell when Kakashi was drained so much that he could barely walk because it was happening so often.

‘Yes. Don’t worry about me.’ Kakashi glanced at him and his uncovered eye formed a half-moon that indicated he was smiling under his mask before he turned back to the door. ‘You on the other hand should head home and get a shower. You reek of blood and sweat for a mile.’ Kakashi needled, walking ahead of Tenzo. ‘Saa, senpai, what would you expect?’ Tenzo rolled his eyes. ‘Well, you’re a mokuton user. Shouldn’t you smell of flowers or something?’ Kakashi chuckled lightly at Tenzo’s indignant growl. He did love to make up plant-related puns just to tease his kohai. Despite that Tenzo was glad Kakashi’s bad mood somehow dissipated and followed him down the hall.

 

Just as he was about to ask about Kakashi’s plans for the mandatory day off they had ahead, their usual banter was interrupted by Yuugao, who was sitting on the floor just behind the corner. ‘Uh, you alright?’ Tenzo asked immediately. ‘My head is spinning.’ She hissed. ‘Should we accompany you to the hospital then?’ He offered with genuine concern. ‘That would be really kind of you, Tenzo.’ Yuugao lifted her head ever so slightly. ‘Maa, I’ll leave you two up to it.’ Kakashi’s voice dropped back to its previous coldness as it resonated through the hallway and he disappeared in a puff of smoke before Tenzo could even open his mouth.

‘He surely is uppity when he wants to.’ Yuugao commented as she stood up and leaned heavily on Tenzo. ‘Mmm, I wouldn’t hold it against him. It was a difficult mission.’ He mused and tried to ignore the way Yuugao’s hand sneaked unnecessarily tightly around his torso. Their trip from ANBU base to hospital was a brief one as someone was clever enough to set the buildings close to each other and they walked in comfortable silence. ‘There. Medic nins will take care of you now.’ Tenzo smiled lightly as two of the staff members walked up to his friend. ‘Thank you. You really are a nice guy, you know.’ Yuugao squeezed his hand before letting go and smirked at Tenzo’s blush. ‘Uh-oh. No problem at all.’ He scratched at the back of his head.

 

Not knowing what else to say, he mumbled goodbye and left for his apartment at last. Kakashi did have a point, he smelled something dreadfully. Opening his door with his wooden finger key, Tenzo quickly shed his bloodied ANBU uniform, took a thorough shower to get any blood and dirt from every part of his body and landed on his bed face-first. The mission took its toll on him and as he finally gave in to the exhaustion, he silently prayed for a sans-nightmare sleep that night. He was fortunate enough to get a few hours of undisturbed rest.

 

Tenzo woke up with punctual precision just before the sunrise. After years of routine he didn’t really need to set an alarm, but the noisy thing started ringing viciously not a half minute after he regained his consciousness. He groaned quietly, rolled onto his side and silenced the offending clock. It wasn’t like it was hard for him to get from bed and start with daily errands, but there was only so much noise his brain was able to process so soon after waking from his rightful rest.

Blinking several times, Tenzo realized it was actually his day off as he returned from a mission last night. He should fill mission reports later during the day as Kakashi would totally wriggle out of that again and hokage-sama would need them, but otherwise he was permitted to lie in, which was in fact a rare occasion. Intending to do as much, Tenzo rolled onto his back and closed his eyes again. But it was to no use as he was already fully awake. With an annoyed sigh he glared at the ceiling and found himself replaying events of their last mission. It complicated significantly but they succeeded anyway, just as was expected of them. Their team had the best success rate in ANBU for a reason.

 

His thoughts wandered to his senpai. If he was honest with himself, Tenzo felt like a giant confused mess of lately. Despite being raised to suppress his emotions to the maximal extend (though to Danzo-sama’s disappointment he was never able to eradicate them entirely), they were fighting in him like a vicious sandstorm. Not that he wouldn’t be able to cover anything behind his professional stern mask of business, but the continuous attack of battling feelings nagging on his mind started to wear him down. The worst of it all was that the source of his problem wasn’t really something he could avoid or solve easily. To his great dismay it wasn’t anyone else that his squad captain and senpai, notoriously known Sharingan Hatake Kakashi, Ninja of Thousand jutsu’s and whatever else the silver-haired closet pervert was called.

 

Lately Kakashi started acting weird. Well, weirder than usually. He would often snap at Tenzo and rebuff most of his offers to pass the time together, whether to train or spar or just grab a lunch in the village. Tenzo knew Kakashi had his own ways to pass the time, as rumours spread about his willingness to share his bed for a quick tumble, but he surely wasn’t that busy fucking around all the time? Tenzo couldn’t help but to feel a bit wounded that he was obviously being pushed away when he finally managed to get close to him. He glared at the ceiling for a bit longer before he heaved a loud sigh and finally got out of the bed.

 

After a simple breakfast he put on some casual clothes and decided for a stroll through Konoha. He found it calming just to watch the usual turmoil of the village, people going about their business, living their lives more or less happily, completely unaware of the horrors Black ops had to go through to ensure their peace. It was when he felt his work was useful and benefitting others, even though no one really knew. Passing a few stands at the market, Tenzo heard his name being called a few steps behind. He turned around to see Raidou walking up to him excitedly.

‘Hey, Tenzo. Fancy to see your pretty ass again, it’s been a few weeks!’ Raidou waved casually and halted next to him. ‘Good to see you too, Raidou. Sorry about that, I was pretty busy.’ Tenzo cringed lightly but Raidou knew not to pry. ‘Yeah, yeah, I know. ANBU stuff and all.’ Light brown-haired ninja waved him off and joined him walking between the stands, observing what the vendors had to sell.

‘Anyway, you seem to have a day off finally and it’s Friday too. You know what that means?’ Raidou grinned wolfishly when an involuntary groan escaped Tenzo’s lips. Of course he knew. Genma’s Friday poker night. ‘I’m not sure I’m up to getting wasted today…’ Tenzo tried to sneak his way out of it weakly but to no avail. ‘Nonsense! Aoba, Kotetsu, Izumo and Anko are going as well. We’ll be awaiting you at eight. Be sure to show up or else we’ll be crossed with you!’ Raidou patted his back jovially and disappeared in the crowd before Tenzo could voice his protest again.

 

He sighed to himself and ran a hand across his face in frustration. Well, he could always stay at home; they couldn’t really force him to go out drinking with them.  Or could they? He would prefer a quiet night spent reading some of the books he didn’t have enough time for lately. But a pang of guilt sprung through him immediately. ‘I shouldn’t neglect them, they _are_ my friends after all…’ Tenzo mumbled to himself. Another thing he was indebted to his senpai for. Kakashi brought him among his old classmates on one fateful night when they lured him out and Kakashi didn’t want to be in their company alone. Despite their obvious flaws, they were actually nice people and adopted Tenzo fairly quickly.

 

Tenzo bought some groceries absently and stopped by a book store. He snorted to himself when he passed the stand displaying newest Icha Icha series book Kakashi probably read about sixteen times already. Picking up one book on building coffee tables, he paid and returned home. After fixing himself lunch Tenzo indulged into his books only to resurface hours later to remember with slight panic that he was supposed to be at the bar in half an hour if he didn’t want to be labelled as a shitty friend.

For a second he considered staying buried in his ‘boring nerdy books’, as Kakashi called his choice of reading material with disdain but then he clapped the book shut with a resolution and got a quick shower. There was no time to shave the growing stubble on his chin and it was mostly covered by the high neck of his undershirt anyway. Tenzo just tousled his short hair in front of the mirror and concluding it wouldn’t be tamed at any chance anyway not to stick out in all the weird angles he gave up on his look. Rummaging through his wardrobe he found some of his nicer civilian clothes – consisting of a green sweater and dark pants – threw them on and left his house in haste.

 

He got to his destination only a few minutes after eight. Getting in, he surveyed the bar with his well-trained eyes. Considering it was Friday it was understandably full. He spotted his friends at the back box and waved through the crowd straight to them. ‘Oh, look who it is! MY YOUGHTFUL FRIEND!’ A whirlwind of green and orange suddenly stirred the very air around Tenzo and deflected his route completely. A green tornado stopped in front of him and in a flash the brightest smile one could possibly imagine was aimed at him. Even after years Tenzo wasn’t still completely used to this kind of entrance and it took him several seconds to break through his stupor.

‘Erm, hey there, Gai.’ Tenzo grinned awkwardly but Gai didn’t bat an eyelash. ‘Out to enjoy companionship and indulge in youghful activities, as I see! Of that I can only approve!’ Gai’s wide smile was almost blinding him as the taijutsu user leaned closer to him in excitement. ‘Ah, yes. I was just on my way over there.’ Tenzo took a small step back to regain at least an inch of his personal space and shrugged one shoulder towards the box where Anko, Aoba, Izumo with Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou and some unknown man were watching the scene snickering (as most of the other people in the bar to Tenzo’s great embarrassment).

‘I see! I was about to ask if you want to join us but I wouldn’t rob your comrades of your company. We shall talk later.’ Gai nodded vigorously and gave him thumbs up. Only then Tenzo noticed Asuma and Kurenai were smirking his way from the box behind Gai and he waved to them cheerfully. They nodded back when Gai hopped onto the table inside their box and then sat across from them again. Finally Tenzo stumbled to his company. ‘Whoa, Tenzo! You should see your face when that thick-browed freak jumped in front of you! Fucking priceless!’ Genma slapped his back wildly en lieu of greetings and tackled him.

 

‘Don’t be mean, Genma. That’s just the way Gai is.’ Aoba sighed, most likely rolling his eyes behind his dark glasses. What that man’s eyes looked like was still a mystery for Tenzo. ‘Yeah, precisely. Anyway, I’m going to get the drinks now we’re all here.’ Genma waved Aoba off and scurried away. ‘Well sit down at last, did you grow roots in there?’ Izumo grinned and Kotetsu spit a waterfall of potato chips crumbs on Raidou as he burst out laughing. ‘Hilarious.’ Tenzo shot him a flat look. The box was quite full with so many people and the only free place was next to the unknown man with a scar across his nose.

‘Guys, seriously, you are worse than a bunch of children during chuunin exams.’ Anko shook her head lightly but she was clearly amused as well. ‘Tenzo, this is Iruka Umino. He’s a teacher at the ninja academy.’ She motioned to the guy who smiled pleasantly. ‘Nice to meet you, Iruka-san.’ Tenzo held out his hand as he sat next to him. ‘Pleasure is all mine. So you are Tenzo-san? I heard much about you.’ Iruka shook his hand briefly. ‘Only the worst I presume if these were the ones telling.’ He joked, pleased when he made the long-haired brunet laugh. ‘Oh, not at all! I was actually looking forward to meet you when Raidou here told me you were coming.’ Iruka flushed slightly. Tenzo noted to himself that the man was actually quite cute.

‘Oi, someone give me a hand, will you?’ Genma’s peevish plea interrupted any further conversation as Tenzo complied and took the sake bottles from him. ‘Thanks, pal!’ Genma draped a hand around Tenzo’s shoulder when he sank next to him. This made Tenzo shuffle closer to Iruka, actually so close their thighs were touching, but the other didn’t seem to mind. ‘So, who’s up to playing poker?’ Senbon swayed dangerously in Genma’s mouth as he grinned and half of the table groaned while the other half yelped excitedly.

 

It was more sake shots than Tenzo should probably drink later when Izumo decided it was for the best to drag drunk Kotetsu, who was snoozing (and drooling) on the table, to his bed (and if _his_ meant Kotetsu’s or Izumo’s Tenzo opted not to inquire about). Raidou too excused himself because of the early watch shift he had scheduled. Commotion when everyone had to stand up to let them out of the box attracted attention from the box next to theirs. Before he knew what was happening, Tenzo found himself being tackled for the second time that night, this time by yelling Gai. ‘I believe it is my turn to benefit from your companionship, my splendid young friend!’ Was shouted right into his ear so loudly Tenzo winced at the sheer volume, convinced he just inevitably lost his hearing.

‘Gai, give the poor man a break.’ A cool uninterested voice that could only belong to one person in the world came to Tenzo’s ears. Great, he didn’t grow deaf after all then. Still he had to groan inwardly. He was actually enjoying himself and his mind was blissfully Kakashi-free for several past hours. Only the silver-haired jounin was now aiming his visible eye right at him. ‘K-Kakashi-senpai.’ Tenzo stammered out when Gai loosened his hold on him reluctantly. ‘Yo, Tenzo.’ Kakashi waved his fingertips lazily in his trademark greeting gesture. 

 

‘Oi, Kakashi, Gai! Come over here and join us!’ Slightly inebriated Anko popped her head around to the other box and screeched. ‘That is a good idea. Thus everyone can enjoy Tenzo’s company!’ Gai beamed widely and in two hops he was sitting where Raidou was previously seated. Tenzo was a bit confused why Gai insisted so much on talking to him but shrugged and sat down next to Iruka again. Anko shuffled between Gai and Aoba and Genma dropped next to them. Kakashi walked to their table with hands shoved in his pockets. Scanning the group, he chose sitting next to Tenzo over Genma.

 

‘We were in the middle of playing poker.’ Anko informed their new company happily. ‘You also robbed most of us of our hard-earned money.’ Genma grumbled into his sake shot before downing it sulkily. ‘That’s the sad truth.’ Iruka sighed next to Tenzo wistfully. Tenzo wasn’t very good at the game himself but the poor man had even worse luck than him. ‘What about we play for clothes then?’ Anko grinned devilishly. ‘There’s no way I’m giving up my only decent civilian clothes to you, woman.’ Tenzo shook his head resolutely, followed by a grunt from Genma. ‘Why, you wound me. You’re no fun, Tenzo-kun.’ Anko pouted playfully, making Tenzo blush.

‘What about this – whoever loses will have to answer a question or do a task from the winner.’ Aoba supplemented with a sly grin. ‘Yoooosh, I agree!’ Gai’s fist flew into the air, the man seemingly up to partake in any challenge. Although that could possibly turn out to be _really_ dangerous, no one voiced their objections and thus the game began. First few rounds were quite easy on Tenzo. First he unsurprisingly lost to Anko, who came right to the embarrassing questions and asked whether he ever kissed a man. Truthfully, Tenzo mumbled into his glass that indeed he had. He still missed Kinoto sometimes, especially when drunk. This admission made Gai grin maniacally, Genma snicker and Iruka blush deeply for some reason.

 

Also unsurprisingly, other questions revolved around the similar theme. Iruka had to admit whether he had any sexual kinks (of course the gentle-looking male stammered out he was rather vanilla, looking like a tomato all the while). Genma unashamedly admitted that he had tried BDSM several times (that certainly picked up Anko’s attention). Aoba conceded to be a bisexual and so on. Kakashi-senpai didn’t lose once to a great disappointment of all of them as they would love to get some blackmail information on him.

 

‘Do you have a crush on someone right now? If yes, say who!’ Anko won over Tenzo yet again and asked in the midst of drunken giggles. Tenzo gulped down the bile that suddenly rose in his throat. Normally he pushed such thoughts about his senpai deep into the ‘not to open under any circumstances’ drawer at the back of his mind. But his drunken-self supplemented the name without hesitation. Even if the closest person he could count as his crush wasn’t sitting right next to him, he wouldn’t admit it out loud any time soon (or ever) to anyone, much less directly to Kakashi.

Choosing that lying wasn’t an option – drunk Tenzo was a terrible liar – he ducked his head. ‘I’d rather not answer this.’ Tenzo stared firmly into his cup. Aoba whistled cheerfully and a wolfish smile of doom spread slowly across Anko’s face. ‘Alright. I order you to kiss Iruka then!’ She narrowed her eyes challengingly. Genma wheezed excitedly, Gai’s eyes widened comically and Tenzo felt Kakashi stiffen weirdly next to him. For a moment it looked like Tenzo and Iruka had a contest which one of them could take a deeper shade of red.

‘I’m not sure that’s appropriate…’ Tenzo started awkwardly but Iruka surprisingly interrupted him. ‘It’s… It’s alright, just get over with it.’ He peered at him from under his long lashes. _‘Damn, he surely is handsome…’_ Tenzo thought to himself. ‘If you don’t mind…’ He shrugged. Then he took a deep reassuring breath before he lowered his lips onto Iruka’s, vigorously trying to ignore several pairs of eyes watching them. The dark-haired man’s lips were bit chapped and tasted strongly of sake and it was but a quick peck really, but it certainly wasn’t the worst kiss Tenzo ever had. The loud applauding and whistling he certainly could live without though.

 

Seeing that Anko didn’t hesitate to pick embarrassing tasks, no one else refused to answer posed questions. They were getting more and more drunk though and by the time the bar owner told them they were closing in twenty minutes, Anko was leaning her head heavily on Aoba’s shoulder and Gai was snoring, so they decided to call it a night. Iruka and Genma lived close to each other, so they said their goodbye first and left together. Iruka (to Tenzo’s excitement) didn’t forget to tell Tenzo that it was really pleasant to meet him and he would love to see him again despite the embarrassing kissing moment.

‘Oi, Gai. Wake up.’ Kakashi kicked the bowl-haircut ninja into the knee to jerk him awake. Gai blinked owlishly in confusion several times before he laughed strangely. ‘Come on, the place is closing.’ Kakashi explained. Despite being drunk, Gai made several saltos out of the box before landing on the bar counter and paying. Tenzo started feeling the amount of drunk liquid and excused himself to go to toilets, waving on the way to Aoba and Anko. Aoba decided to pay for Anko’s liquor and then dragged her out, judging by the way she her clingy hands were sneaking under his shirt most likely to his own bed. _‘About time for those two…_ ’ Tenzo snickered to himself.

 

After emptying his bladder, Tenzo washed his hands and ran still wet fingers through his hair. _‘It surely was eventful night…’_ He sighed deeply. All he really wanted now was his bed and pillow. He meant to turn around and leave the bathrooms when he felt a warm body pressed to his back. ‘Huh? What…?’ Tenzo yelped, suddenly finding himself pressed against the wall with hands immobilized. ‘So little naughty Tenzo was kissing boys before, eh?’ Kakashi’s smooth voice, though thickened by consumed alcohol, filled his ear. Tenzo went immediately rigid with mortification. He inwardly scolded himself for getting his guard slip so much he didn’t notice Kakashi sneak upon him. ‘S-senpai?’ He managed to squeeze through his tightened throat.

‘You’re full of surprises, kohai. If I knew you were into guys sooner…’ Kakashi purred into his ear, completely ignoring Tenzo’s confusion. ‘What… What do you mean?’ Tenzo tried to turn his head to look at him but Kakashi only tightened his hold on him. ‘Well, there’s all that annoying stuff about Yuugao hitting on you lately, I just assumed you were straight.’ Kakashi shrugged. Tenzo shivered as he felt his senpai’s hot breath on his cheek. ‘Hitting on me…?’ Tenzo’s confusion probably reached the highest peak. ‘Maa, don’t tell me you didn’t notice she’s totally into you. Not that I can blame her, you’re positively edible in those trousers…’ Kakashi trailed off to nibble on Tenzo’s earlobe.

 

All the blood rushed from Tenzo’s body to his head and white sparks danced in front of his impossibly widened eyes. He suddenly felt rather dizzy and not because of the sake. ‘Kakashi-senpai, what are you doing?’ Tenzo managed weakly. ‘Mmm. That kiss with the academy teacher made me wonder how good at kissing you actually are.’ Kakashi rolled the high neck of Tenzo’s undershirt down a bit as his lips continued the way from Tenzo’s ear down his throat and across his jawline. It was sending waves of shivers through Tenzo’s body, almost as if Kakashi was giving him light electric shocks. A funny thought considering Kakashi’s most famous jutsu was raikiri – a lightning blade.

Only then his fogged mind registered Kakashi had to put his own mask down for that and his brain stopped working completely. He only saw Kakashi unmasked a few times and every single one of them he was mesmerized. Kakashi was undoubtedly wearing it so people wouldn’t try to jump him at the first sight. It should be illegal to be so gorgeous. Tenzo closed his eyes firmly and took a shaky breath. This was all he actually dreamed of, having Kakashi’s undivided attention, to be able to enjoy not just his friendship but becoming something more.

 

He was just about to cave in and give the Copy nin what he obviously demanded but the voice of reason resounded through his head again. _‘Don’t be a fool, he’s just playing with you, just like with many others. You’ll end up being nothing more than a fling, one night stand to amuse Kakashi before he tosses you aside for someone else.’_ It sing-songed and Tenzo froze. During his mulling Kakashi’s lips made their way almost onto his and a light peck on the corner of his mouth snapped him back to reality. Accepting the sad truth his subconscious just supplemented him with, Tenzo sobered quickly.

With his common sense working anew, Tenzo inhaled sharply and ducked his head away from Kakashi’s velvety lips. ‘Senpai, you’re drunk.’ He said to the wall. Kakashi sighed in slight impatience. ‘I am and so are you, but that’s hardly the point.’ He nuzzled his nose at the hair at the nape of Tenzo’s neck. Tenzo squeezed his eyes shut mournfully but his resolve didn’t waver. He was truly about to reject Kakashi. ‘S-stop it. Please.’ He shrugged and pushed against the body pinning him to the cold wall.

To his immense relief (and simultaneously also immense grief) Kakashi released his hold on his wrists immediately, put his mask back on and took a step away. ‘I had a feeling that you… Never mind, I had to be wrong. Sorry.’ For a moment, Kakashi looked almost vulnerable with his shoulders hunched and head slightly bowed, looking anywhere but at Tenzo. ‘Senpai…’ Tenzo reached his hand out for him but Kakashi backed away from him even more so he lowered his arm again. ‘I think I’ll just go now…’ Kakashi shoved his clenched fists into his trousers pockets and turned his back to him. Tenzo didn’t have any idea what to do or say so he just watched the silver-haired ninja leave wordlessly.

 

Tenzo turned to the mirror and stared into his own eyes for a minute, trying and failing to process what just happened. Then he washed his face with cold water in attempt to calm himself down and remembered the place had to be closing any minute now. He hurried to the bartender, only to find out to his huge surprise that Kakashi already paid his bill, probably out of guilt (otherwise paying for someone else was totally un-Kakashi like), and so he transported home rather than walk back. In his own bedroom he shoved the abandoned books aside and plopped onto his bed.

‘Let’s sort this out and be completely honest.’ He spoke to the bonsai standing on his nightstand. ‘Fact number one - I’m in love with Hatake Kakashi and had been for years.’ Wasn’t love supposed to be a joyful thing? Why was he feeling so miserable and desperate then? ‘Fact number two – I just refused to be intimate with the person I love.’ Saying it out loud didn’t make him feel any better about it and Tenzo seriously questioned his sanity. That was probably the only opportunity he ever got in his life to have Kakashi completely, even though for only one single night. And he just wasted it.

 

With a sniff Tenzo squeezed the last final thought through his tightened throat. ‘Fact number three – I almost certainly ruined even our friendship as our relationship is now doomed to get awkward.’ He might be able to get over Kakashi pretending nothing happened after they spent the night together. But surely Kakashi’s ego suffered a major blow with the rejection and he would continue to push Tenzo away until they became only acquaintances. Barely teammates. Perhaps it would be wiser to ask to be transferred under different captain?

The thought itself made the tears burst out of Tenzo’s eyes. The emotional rage he tried to supress for so long finally boiled over and bitter tears were spilling onto his pillow. Only quiet sobs were filling Tenzo’s bedroom for several minutes before anger took over. ‘That’s not an option. I can’t let this happen. We need to talk.’ He stalked to his bathroom to spill some cold water onto his reddened cheeks yet again that night. By some miracle his face wasn’t showing he was crying like a baby not a minute ago, so he frowned at himself in the mirror in determination and with a firm nod left his apartment. Glancing at the moon illuminating the silent village, Tenzo only hoped Kakashi would open his door to him.

 

₪₪₪

 

Since his childhood Kakashi Hatake was epitome of cool. Genius and prodigy ninja, he was admired and feared at the same time by many. This was strengthened even more after Obito’s untimely death and him obtaining his precious sharingan that allowed fostering his ninja skills to far greater extends and gained him his nicknames. Still mourning his father, Obito, Rin and Minato sensei, Kakashi decided it was for the best he stayed alone. Thus he wouldn’t bring the misfortune that was following him to anyone else. His cold and seemingly uninterested demeanour kept almost everyone blissfully at arm’s length away from him (even his old classmates eventually stopped trying to approach him), just as he wished. Well, almost.

 

When Kakashi first met Tenzo, that time operating under Kinoe codename, he was astonished and mesmerized by his unique jutsu. Kinoe was able to create life with his hands and it fascinated Kakashi greatly. Getting to know him better through the unfortunate dealings with Orochimaru and Iburi clan, he discovered that the kid was surprisingly kind-hearted and open-minded for someone who was being raised in ANBU to become an emotionless ultimate fighting tool. It wounded him greatly then when their paths crossed again three years later only for Kinoe to attack him. Kakashi realized that the kind boy he met years ago was almost gone because of the extensive brainwashing of Danzo.

Convincing Kinoe that friendship should stand above any mission orders wasn’t all that easy and Kakashi had a hard time fighting his mokuton. He had to give it to his friend – his abilities improved impressively. Seeing all that potential in Kinoe, Kakashi couldn’t just let it be wasted in Root. Kinoe eventually decided to disobey Danzo’s orders and brought to his commander a wooden substitution instead of Kakashi’s sharingan, but that ultimately lead to his punishment. It was a last minute call that Kakashi managed to break into the Root headquarters and rescue Kinoe from Danzo’s clutches. Luckily Hiruzen-sama was extremely helpful at this stunt for what Kakashi was eternally grateful to the third hokage.

 

It’s been years since that wide-eyed kid with long hair and trademark face-plate framing his delicate face walked into the locker room of ANBU headquarters as a new recruit, uncertainty radiating from his features before his face lit with a bashful smile and he called Kakashi his senpai for the first time. Somehow, Kakashi wasn’t quite able to grasp how exactly, Tenzo managed to worm his way through Kakashi’s otherwise impenetrable wall he decided to build around himself and even managed to drag Kakashi among his old classmates again. Though he often took him for granted and exploited Tenzo’s unabashed admiration for him horribly, the mokuton user never turned his back to him, even though anyone else would.

Perhaps it had to do with the mokuton? The thought was a tad bit funny and Kakashi was sure Tenzo would squint and sputter should Kakashi voice it, but there was an undeniable truth in it. Tenzo planted a seed of friendship in Kakashi’s heart and as it slowly grew, the roots dug deep and strong and eventually crumbled Kakashi’s inner walls. He tried to squash the tiny delicate plant, he tried his damnest to do it, but just like an oak tree, Tenzo was persistent and adamant about keeping it alive. And somehow, he succeeded. Perhaps it was that innocent look in Tenzo’s eyes that kept Kakashi from being too harsh to truly scare him away.

 

It bothered Kakashi greatly at first, then he accepted it with a grudge and before he knew it, he couldn’t imagine not having Tenzo in his team. Had the thought not been so frightening to admit, he would say by his side instead. He was the solid presence Kakashi could always rely on and had his utmost trust. They trained many combined attacks together and it was joy for Kakashi to watch Tenzo’s abilities grow so much he became one of the strongest ANBU members. So when exactly did everything become so confused? It had to be when Tenzo hit puberty and his adorable kohai, frequently mistaken for a girl thanks to his large cat-like eyes framed with long thick lashes, delicate features and long silky hair, phased through gangly teenager into well-built young man.

Tenzo grew up to tower over many (even though Kakashi was – fortunately for his ego – still a few inches taller), ANBU uniform now clinging appealingly onto his solid muscular form hardened through extensive training. Although his gentle girly face turned distinctly masculine with high cheekbones and squared jaws, his eyes remained the same – kind, warm and expressive; so dark brown they were almost black and one could get lost in them if he wasn’t paying attention. The day Tenzo cropped his hair short counted Kakashi as one of the most shocking in his life. Partly because he secretly loved Tenzo’s soft locks, partly because it certainly added to his kohai’s new handsome masculinity.

 

Shortly, Tenzo was damn hot and Kakashi would have to be blind not to notice. And Kami be damned, he certainly wasn’t the only one to notice. Kakashi had a hard time reconciling with the truth that it bothered him greatly when some of his ANBU colleagues were openly flirting with Tenzo in front of him. Fortunately for his sanity, Tenzo was completely oblivious most of the time or chose to play dense. Kakashi concluded it had to be the latter because his kohai was far from stupid.

Unfortunately, Tenzo remained similarly unresponsive to his attempts to flirt with him. He would always turn all red and flustered when Kakashi threw one of his innuendos at him, mind you, but never took the hint seriously. Kakashi supposed he had himself to blame because that was just the way they rolled for years before Tenzo got his special attention. Not willing to risk the friendship between them, Kakashi never really advanced at the mokuton user any further and chose to entertain himself with dozens of other lovers who didn’t matter to him instead.

 

So when Yuugao started hitting on Tenzo quite obviously as of late and the dark-brown haired ninja didn’t turn her down, realization hit him that Tenzo was probably just straight. It would explain a lot since there was majority of males in ANBU over female so the people flirting with Tenzo were obviously just the wrong sex. Kakashi settled for this explanation and tried very hard to ignore the pair but to no avail. It irritated him to no end watching or hearing them so comfortable with each other, he became prickly and snappy around Tenzo. It was always too late to take his words back when he noticed the chagrin and hurt in Tenzo’s enticing eyes before he would school his features as a professional he was and act like he didn’t notice Kakashi was purposefully offhand to him.

 

Just like now. The mission took unexpected turn and his subordinates including him were all injured. It vexed Kakashi the Iwa ninjas took them by surprise and he wasn’t able to protect everyone but such was the way of ANBU. He could be grateful everyone survived. Despite being downright mean to him, Tenzo still remained persistently kind and worry for his senpai was clearly painted on his features when he offered to take the scrolls to Hiruzen-sama instead of him. It was endearing, really. Tenzo’s warm hand placed onto his shoulder melted Kakashi and he allowed himself a moment to revel in the simple touch. At moments like this one Kakashi almost felt like Tenzo actually cared for him the way Kakashi did.

After reassuring his kohai that he was just fine, Kakashi opted for a joke and making Tenzo all flustered and sputtering considerably lifted his mood. He was about to suggest to grab a bite together on their free day tomorrow when that dratted purple-haired drag had to ruin the moment with her act that she couldn’t get into hospital by herself. Kakashi used transportation jutsu to get away from the pair that was sickening him, realizing all too late that he left without as much as telling bye to surprised Tenzo.

 

Reappearing in front of the hogake’s office door, Kakashi sighed to himself deeply and ran a hand through his shaggy silver mane. It was all tangled and full of dirt. Really he was the one to talk when he told Tenzo to take a shower. An image of his red-faced kohai made him smile involuntary. ‘Maa, Tenzo… If only you knew what you’re doing to me…’ Kakashi mumbled softly into the fabric of his mask. He shook his head to recover and knocked on the door before affirmative ‘come in’ came from inside.

‘Ah, Kakashi. I’ve been awaiting you. Izumo already sent the word your team has returned.’ Hiruzen-sama smiled at him around his pipe. ‘Hokage-sama, I’m here to report that team Ro just returned from the assigned mission successful and hand the targeted scrolls directly over to you, as commanded.’ Kakashi gave a kneel-bow and came straight to the point. ‘Always the one for business.’ Hiruzen-sama chuckled and puffed out aromatic smoke. ‘Anything significant to report before I get the full paper reports?’ He asked as he took the scrolls Kakashi held out for him.

‘Iwagakure was after the scrolls as well. Their ninjas waited till we disposed of our targets and then ambushed our team while we were still exhausted from the previous fight. We managed to rid of them as well but several our ANBU were injured in the process.’ Kakashi recited in monotone voice as the hokage’s face turned into gradually deepening frown. ‘I see… Well done defending the scrolls, they are very important. It would be disastrous should they fell into hands of Hidden rock village.’ Hiruzen-sama quickly schooled his expression again and his eyes wrinkled in genuine smile. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. ‘May I be dismissed now?’ He shifted uncomfortably. He was itching to scrub all the dirt and blood away and get some sleep in an actual bed for a change.

‘Oh? Of course, I’ll be awaiting your full report, the sooner the better.’ The elder ninja waved Kakashi off absently, seemingly deep in thoughts. Kakashi bowed again and made for the door. ‘Ah, and Kakashi?’ Hokage-sama shouted after him. Kakashi paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to him. ‘What is it, hokage-sama?’ He tilted his head in question. ‘Don’t leave it all to Tenzo again. I’m sure he will be more than willing to fill all the papers for you but you know I can tell your handwritings from one another. I can actually read his.’ Hiruzen-sama chuckled knowingly when Kakashi winced and ducked his head in embarrassment. ‘I won’t.’ He mumbled and finally left.

 

Transporting himself from the hokage tower directly to his bedroom, Kakashi’s sigh resonated through the scarcely equipped room. ‘Could he possibly…?’ He murmured to himself in confusion. No, it couldn’t be. But then again, Hiruzen-sama was observing and cunning person. Perhaps he really noticed the change of Kakashi’s view of his kohai. The thought itself embarrassed him even more. Kakashi shed his bloody clothes and threw them into the bin to stuff into the washing machine later and jumped into the shower. It took him long to scrub every piece of dirt off himself and he still felt like there was blood under the nails of his hand he used for raikiri. Then again, it was his little obsession since Rin to rub his hand almost skinless any time he killed anyone with his lightning blade.

Not willing to go down that familiar path of self-loathing, Kakashi briefly dried his hair and skin and went to bed naked as he was. He knew that if he thought about Rin, it would inevitably lead to Obito and Minato-sensei and he would only bring nightmares on himself. Instead he opted for something pleasant and soothing – the memory of Tenzo’s smile that had so often been directed at him. The realization that lately the wide grin was often mixed with badly concealed hurt as Tenzo used it as a shield against Kakashi’s crudeness saddened him a little. With a resolution that he had to keep his emotions at bay better, Kakashi drifted to uneasy sleep.

 

He woke up several hours later with a scream, panting wildly and at the brink of hysteria, bed sheets drenched with his sweat. In the end he did have a nightmare and much worse than his usual. It resembled those featuring Rin jumping in front of him and ultimately killing herself, but when he lifted his eyes too look upon her face scrunched in immense pain, it weren’t her eyes lit with heavy tears. ‘K-Kaka-shi…’ Thin lips stammered through streams of hot blood springing out of them and staining them crimson red. Tenzo’s dark feline-like-shaped eyes widened in accusation before they rolled back into his skull as his limp body dropped into Kakashi’s arms. Dead. Tenzo was gone and it was all Kakashi’s doing.

Looking in panic around himself, Kakashi found out he was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with his blanket tangled around his legs. ‘Just… just a dream. It wasn’t… Wasn’t real…’ Kakashi pulled on his hair in desperate attempt to divert his mind to the physical pain instead. ‘He’s alright. Alive. Just a nightmare…’ He continued like a little chant all over again until his breath slowly evened and his heart didn’t threaten to rip through his ribcage anymore. Hiding his face into his palms Kakashi squeezed his mismatched eyes shut as tight as possible. _‘Something like that will never happen. I won’t allow it.’_ He thought to himself with determination.

 

Despite being relatively calm again, Kakashi felt sudden urge to get off his bed, leave his apartment and check for himself, see it on his own eyes that Tenzo was safely tucked in his bed (which he had to be, considering it was nearly three in the morning and Tenzo wasn’t one to stay up this late if he didn’t have to). He actually untangled himself from the blanket before he decided it would be foolish of him and unnecessary to wake poor Tenzo up, even though he would probably forgive him without much fuss. Instead he changed his bed sheets for clean ones, lit his bedside lamp and opened Icha Icha book he was currently reading, knowing that getting more sleep was out of question.

It was when birds started singing outside and first rays of sunshine filtered through the window to his bedroom when Kakashi put his book down and wandered to his kitchen. He rummaged through his fridge only to discover that most of the food was expired or even rotten and it took him some time to throw them all away and clean the fridge again. Restocking it and grabbing some breakfast while he was outside was in order. Kakashi threw some unsuspicious clothes on him and left for the market.

 

His heart sped up in pace for a moment when he spotted Tenzo’s familiar straggly brown hair in the crowd and a boulder he didn’t know was there fell off his chest. He _was_ alright then. _‘Why wouldn’t he anyway…’_ Kakashi reasoned with himself with a frown. He meant to come to his kohai and invite him to eat breakfast with him – and what a nice start of the day would it be – when Raidou Namiashi scurried towards Tenzo excitedly and the two started talking animatedly. Not wanting to interrupt the friendly interaction, Kakashi squared his shoulders and ventured elsewhere not to cross his path with them.

 

Kakashi ended up ordering ramen, ate it in relative peace and then proceeded to buy some basic supplies. He returned to his empty apartment and not quite feeling up to being alone just now, he summoned his ninken to keep him company. Eight ninja dogs effectively stirred the stillness of the apartment and cuddled on his bed among them with his book Kakashi actually fell asleep for a while. It was Pakkun whose wet nose woke him up again at about three in the afternoon. ‘What do you say to some training? We haven’t trained together for quite some time.’ Kakashi suggested to the little pug. ‘Whatever you say, Kakashi.’ Pakkun shrugged lazily.

 

Taking it as an affirmation, Kakashi took his gear and left for the training grounds with his ninken in tow. As usually, seeing a man with eight dogs attracted more than a few curious glances and even a few excited grabby children. Before they got to the training grounds, Pakkun was seemingly disgruntled by all the manhandling he had to suffer from the child hands. Kakashi was just about to make a joke on his expense when he heard a tell-tale yelling from the clearing. ‘Looks like we arrived just in time.’ It was Pakkun’s time to grin mockingly at him.

Before Kakashi could turn around and discreetly retreat, he had already been spotted. ‘MY ETERNAL RIVAL!‘ A whirlwind of green made several rounds around him before it leapt up to one of the target posts and Gai posed with his mouth in painfully bright grin and thumbs up. Kakashi didn’t even have time to greet Gai back before the inevitable came. ‘I haven’t seen you in WEEKS! Alright, I challenge you in whatever discipline you choose!’ Gai back-flipped back down and started dancing around Kakashi excitedly again. Kakashi could physically feel the gleeful mirth radiating from Pakkun.

‘Maa, not today. In fact, I came to train with my ninja dogs, see?’ Kakashi tried to wave Gai off. That actually made Gai stop in his tracks for a second. ‘I see! In that case, I’d love to join your efforts! I recently developed a new, even more effective way of training…’ And there Kakashi just stopped listening and switched into his autopilot mode, seemingly interested in what Gai was rambling about and grunting at appropriate moments while his mind went blissfully blank. Thinking about it, he could probably use some distraction so he just went with his destiny to be hauled into Gai’s insane training methods for the afternoon.

 

‘…and if you repeat this five hundred times a day, you will improve in no time! That’s what I call a power of youth, bahahaha!’ Gai still kept his impossible pace, babbling all the while. The ninken were long since gone, refusing to cope with Gai’s idiosyncrasy for such a long time. The taijutsu user’s persistence was quite impressive if Kakashi was honest with himself. If Kakashi was born a genius, Gai was a genius of hard work. Despite his respect for him, Kakashi felt quite done for the day. ‘Gai, I think I’ll go home now. I had a difficult mission I returned from yesterday and I’m a bit tired…’ Kakashi scratched at the back of his head.

‘But you said you would come to the bar with me to meet up with Asuma and Kurenai…?’ Gai tilted his head in confusion. Kakashi inwardly cursed his autopilot mode because he had to nod to whatever Gai suggested while he wasn’t really paying attention. ‘Uh… I’ll just come later, fine? I need to take a shower and fix myself something to eat first.’ Kakashi opted for this rather than refusing his friend when he already made a promise, although involuntary one. ‘Yosh! I’ll see you in the bar then!’ The wideness of Gai’s smile was giving pain even to Kakashi’s covered cheeks. He sighed wistfully, nodded in surrender and returned home.

 

Standing under the shower Kakashi mulled over the idea of just staying at home and making up some excuse about emergency mission later. But Gai would certainly come knocking on his door and there was no hiding when the bowl-cut haired man was after you and he would cause a scene and Kakashi wasn’t up to entertaining his nosy neighbours this way. Therefore Kakashi dressed up again, ate in languish pace and then chose a long way around the village to get to the bar, just to prove his trademark tardiness. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

 

The bar was packed like warren full of rabbits and extremely noisy as most of the people there were already inebriated, if not downright drunk. Kakashi didn’t even have to look for Gai and his company, the taijutsu user was waving at him vigorously the second he set his foot into the room. Walking up to the box lazily, he waved at Asuma and Kurenai who were sitting suspiciously close to each other. Feeling like he would intrude if he sat next to them, he chose the seat next to Gai, who immediately set a cup of sake in front of him.

‘We were arguing whether you would show up or not. It’s not often you grace us with your company.’ Asuma lifted his cup in cheers and downed it in one gulp. Kurenai elbowed him with disapproving glare. ‘Gai was adamant you would come and I believed him, Asuma was the only sceptical one, really. It’s nice to see you again.’ Her glare turned into radiating smile in a flash. _‘When did she start wearing lipstick…?’_ Flew through Kakashi’s mind but before he could respond a gust of uproarious guffaws and giggles from the box next to them interrupted.

‘What’s going on there?’ He waved in the general direction of the noisy company with his only visible brow arched. ‘Oh, that? Just Genma’s crew playing poker.’ Asuma shrugged noncommittally. ‘There’s quite a few people, he has to be delighted. Lately no one had enough time and he was glad if he managed to drag four people including himself to indulge into his weekly games.’ Gai chuckled. ‘I spotted Aoba, Raidou, Anko and Kotetsu. Yes and Izumo, he can’t be far behind if Kotetsu is there.’ Kurenai counted on her fingers. ‘Don’t forget that academy teacher. What was his name again?’ Asuma lit another cigarette. Kurenai scrunched her nose in a way clearly conveying she would love to stick it right into his ass.

‘You mean Iruka? It had to be him. He’s unfortunate enough to live close to Genma so he drags him down here fairly often.’ Kurenai supplemented. ‘And you’re forgetting Tenzo! He was the last to join them if I remember well.’ Gai sipped on his sake and sent Kakashi a conspicuous sideway glance. Kakashi did his best to hide the flinch that went through his body at the mention of the name. He still couldn’t fathom how, but Gai somehow discovered his hopeless crush on his kohai and it bothered him to no end. Especially now when Gai was not so subtly sending him grins.

 

Fortunately the debate returned back to usual stuff. Missions, gossips and other mundane things. Kakashi left most of the talking to his friends. It wasn’t like he could really talk to them about his missions as they were strictly classified and beside ANBU he didn’t have much excitement in his life to begin with. Considering he would want to tell them if he had. Which he wouldn’t. Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were used to this though, so the evening flew almost pleasantly.

That was until Kurenai decided it was late and she stood up to take her leave. Naturally, Asuma offered to accompany her home and she accepted with a wide smile. _‘If those two just hit it already, it would make them the whole world of good…’_ Kakashi thought to himself and shook his head. He was the one to talk about beating around the bushes. He was sitting with Gai alone for a while and just about to part with him as well – there was only so much of Gai’s tireless rambling about youth and his training methods a sane person could withstand without serious brain damage – when a commotion from the neighbouring box attracted his attention.

Some of the boisterous company seemed to be leaving and in the general turmoil Gai leapt up and tackled Tenzo wildly. It was an infinitely humorous sight for his sore eyes (or the uncovered one), disgruntled Tenzo sputtering and trying to wrangle out of Gai’s iron grip on his neck, unfazed Gai yelling right into his ear all the while. But when Anko invited them to join their table and Gai accepted immediately, Kakashi didn’t really see any way he could escape. Maintaining his usual image of disinterest, he plopped next to Tenzo, who was sitting awfully close to his taste to the brown-haired man who had to be that Iruka fellow.

 

‘What about we play for clothes then?’ Anko suggested hearing Genma’s pitiful grumbling about the empty state of his wallet. Considering Tenzo’s not so impressive poker skills that suggestion had a certain appeal for Kakashi but the man in question rebuffed the idea immediately. Aoba’s suggestion was generally accepted however, so Kakashi settled for getting some information on his kohai. They could always come in handy, whether to tease him with or store them for future reference.

 

‘Now, Tenzo-kun. What could I ask you? Ah, yes! Did you ever kiss a man?’ Anko certainly didn’t beat around the bushes and firmly set the course of questions the embarrassing direction from the head start. Kakashi snorted to himself. There was no way Tenzo… ‘Erm. Yes, I did. Multiple times actually.’ Words uttered quietly from Tenzo’s lips shattered Kakashi’s theory about Tenzo’s heterosexuality into pieces. _‘Wait, what?! Now that’s certainly interesting information.’_ Tenzo was confusing him more and more. Kakashi caught Gai grinning at him triumphantly from the other side of the table and he rolled his eyes.

Next round the academy teacher apparently suffered from the minor heart attack when Anko inquired about his sexual kinks. Kakashi wouldn’t guess anything else that what Iruka admitted – he was rather mild and boring. Tenzo’s hand patting Iruka’s lower back to comfort him in his embarrassment however stirred in Kakashi a whirlwind of antipathy towards the teacher. ‘Whatever is the matter? You’re scowling as if someone pissed into your liquor.’ Genma sitting across from him nudged his knee under the table. ‘Uh? Nothing. Just remembered something…’ Kakashi lied smoothly and Genma let it slide with a shrug. He had to drink more than he thought if his face was actually showing his emotions.

 

Finding out that Aoba was bisexual, Genma into BDSM, Anko liked to be a dom or Gai enjoyed bondage weren’t exactly things Kakashi wouldn’t have guessed. Tenzo was doing his best not to lose again, but eventually Anko had the upper hand on him once more. ‘Do you have a crush on someone? Say who!’ Essentially, those were two separate questions but Kakashi wasn’t about to point that out. This was a vital piece of information after all. Tenzo’s cheeks reddened considerably as he ducked his head, brows drawn together in furious thinking. _‘So he does have a crush or else he would just say no.’_ Kakashi noted to himself.

‘I’d rather not answer this.’ Tenzo obviously came to conclusion that whatever his answer was, it would be more embarrassing that any task Anko could come up with instead. _‘Is it really that privy? They know Yuugao and they would hardly judge him for liking her. Unless it’s someone else… But who…?’_ Kakashi’s musing was interrupted by Anko’s delighted shriek and he clearly noticed the horror in Tenzo’s eyes. ‘You have to kiss Iruka then!’ She cackled and toppled over to Aoba’s lap. The other jounin didn’t seem to mind a bit though he suddenly found himself with lap full of the busty woman.

 

Kakashi knew he had to freeze on spot. Tenzo next to him took the darkest shade of red he possibly ever saw on him, rivalled only by the shade on Iruka’s face. Kakashi very much wanted to glare a hole right through Anko’s forehead right now. ‘I don’t think that’s appropriate…’ Tenzo tried lamely even though he had to know there was literally no way out of that but as if to stir Kakashi’s irk even more, Iruka interrupted. ‘It’s alright. Let’s just get over it.’ The man with scar across his nose glanced at Tenzo bashfully. He liked him. Of course he did. Who wouldn’t like his (not so much anymore) little Tenzo, right?

There was an intense moment of hesitation before Kakashi recognized the frown of determination on Tenzo’s face and the two men kissed. He didn’t want to watch but his eyes were glued to Tenzo’s lips nonetheless. Not to mention that averting his gaze would probably raise suspicion around the table. He wasn’t that soft so he couldn’t handle seeing Tenzo kissing someone else. To his relief, the kiss was over in a blink of an eye. Kakashi supposed he should be satisfied both of the participants were awfully shy and too fussy to start making out in front of everyone.

Still he couldn’t help but feel jealous. How come Iruka got to taste those lips that were taunting Kakashi for such a long time? Life just wasn’t fair. The game continued but Kakashi’s eye kept flicking back to Tenzo’s mouth. Were his lips as smooth as they looked like? Would he kiss back should Kakashi try to find out? He shook his head to disperse those thoughts. They were too dangerous. Perhaps later, safely back in the privacy of his bedroom he could afford them while jerking out his frustration. He snorted to himself. What a pitiable human creature he was. And drunk, too much drunk for his taste.

 

Luckily for him the place was closing and the owner insinuated they should down their last drinks, pay and get the hell out of there so he could get some sleep too. Genma and Iruka left first, though to Kakashi’s irritation Iruka leaned close to Tenzo and whispered something he didn’t quite catch but it certainly made Tenzo happy. He vented his frustration on Gai’s knee to wake the snoring bloke up. From the way Anko was snuggling to Aoba, it was pretty obvious those two would end up in one bed and when Tenzo excused himself to the toilets everyone else finally stood to leave.

‘Hey, are you alright? Will you get home yourself?’ Kakashi asked Gai who was swaying dangerously despite his still energetic movements. 'Don’t worry about me, rival! I will take a quick jog and then go to bed. A few laps around the village should sober me up and light the fire of my burning passion!’ Gai yelled and sent him his blinding grin. ‘There’s our mokuton friend though if you want to accompany someone…’ Gai’s thick brows wiggled in horribly hypnotizing dance before his hand slapped Kakashi’s back so hard he stumbled a few steps in bewilderment. ‘Go and get him, I believe in you, my eternal rival!’ Was the last thing Gai told him before he ran out of the door.

 

 _‘Stupid green thickhead…’_ Kakashi let the steam off but eventually concluded it wasn’t that bad idea to take a short walk through the deserted sleeping village in Tenzo’s company. He ventured after him to the bathrooms and… Then everything went wrong. Tenzo stood slightly hunched with his back to him and Kakashi was suddenly reminded how gorgeous he looked in that green sweater and tight pants he’d been wearing. His body pressed against Tenzo’s on its own accord, as if it was its nature. Tenzo’s skin was so smooth under his lips, infinitely better than he ever imagined. His kohai was paralyzed with surprise but didn’t fight back. Perhaps that was a good sign then?

It wasn’t. When Tenzo dodged his kiss and begged him to stop his ministrations, it was like someone stabbed Kakashi into guts with a kunai. In an instance he knew he fucked up. And he fucked up badly. Seeing his misery Tenzo, sweet and kind as he was, attempted to reach for him with a soothing touch but that was just too much for Kakashi. He had to get away, hide in his apartment and possibly never crawl out of there again. Which wasn’t an option of course but he could try anyway. Tenzo was looking at him with eyes full of confusion and pity but didn’t attempt to stop him when Kakashi turned on his heel and walked away from him. On his way he settled his and Tenzo’s bill as some sort of apology and left the place.

 

Outside he inhaled sharply and attributed it to the coldness of the night that filled his lungs that his eyes started stinging. It couldn’t be that he would cry. Kakashi didn’t cry. Haven’t for years. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the irritating feeling and made for his apartment. He ended up wandering aimlessly for about half an hour before he got to the threshold of his apartment.  By that time he somehow reconciled with the fact that Tenzo didn’t appreciate his offer at all and he possibly ruined their friendship for good.

With a sarcastic snort Kakashi unlocked his front door and slipped inside. _‘Why would he want me anyway. There’s no reason for someone as bright as him to waste time with someone as broken and damaged as I am. It’s for his own good after all…’_ Kakashi stepped out of his sandals on autopilot and stumbled into his bedroom. There, in his safe place, he could finally crumble into himself. Suddenly he didn’t want to be alone at any expense. Going out again and finding some fling to keep him company was out of question. Instead, he got another idea.

Should anyone find out it would possibly be his death of mortification, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Kakashi formed hand seals and his shadow clone puffed into existence next to him, looking at him expectantly. ‘Henge!’ He made the transformation and it morphed into Tenzo. Connected through Kakashi’s subconscious, the clone knew exactly what to do so he came to him and hugged him. That was all Kakashi really needed. He clung to the clone, fingers burying into the fabric of the black ops uniform sans flak vest Tenzo clone was wearing. The clone pulled away for a moment to lead him to the bed where he lay down and pulled Kakashi down. He hesitated for a moment but then gave in and cuddled to the clone’s chest while the artificial Tenzo petted his hair.

 

It couldn’t be more than ten minutes when two knocks on his door jerked dozing off Kakashi back into consciousness. In an instance the clone disappeared. Whoever it was, no one should ever see what he just did. ‘ _Actually – who the hell could it be at four in the morning? ANBU emergency?’_ Kakashi frowned and stood up to silently pad over to the door. Coming closer, he could feel Tenzo’s chakra on the other side. The other was of course able to supress it to bare minimum thanks to their ANBU training, so he had to be radiating it on purpose so Kakashi knew it was him. _‘What the…? What’s he doing here?’_ Kakashi’s mind started running wildly. It had to be less than an hour since the unfortunate incident at the bathrooms.

Not willing to face him so soon after the debacle, Kakashi meant to creep back from the door and wait for Tenzo to give up. ‘Kakashi-senpai, I know you’re in there. I can feel your chakra, try to supress it as much as you want. I’m a tracker ninja, you know.’ Tenzo’s patient voice from the other side of the door jerked Kakashi’s whole body like a lightning bolt. ‘I’m not up to receiving any visitors at this ungodly hour.’ He grumbled back, pretending to be just bothered that Tenzo woke him up. ‘Too bad I decided this needs to be resolved right now.’ Tenzo responded and phased through the wooden door. _‘Damn his stupid mokuton!’_ Kakashi cursed mentally as Tenzo formed in front of him with unsure expression.

 

‘What exactly are we talking about?’ Kakashi tilted his head, not even bothering to protest against Tenzo’s invasion into his home. ‘Stop being a child, Kakashi…’ Tenzo threw his hands up in exasperation. At Kakashi’s stubborn silence he drew a deep breath and made a step towards him. ‘You kissing me at the bathrooms.’ Tenzo clarified matter-of-factly. Kakashi tried to supress the twitch that went through his limbs and maintained his half-lidded uninterested expression. ‘And what of it?’ He was impressed his voice came out that firm. Tenzo probably came to tell him they couldn’t be friends any longer.

The dark-haired ninja ran a frustrated hand through his mane and focused on a spot on the wall behind Kakashi for a moment. ‘Look… You took me by surprise and it was so sudden, I’m sorry if I…’ He started talking really fast. Kakashi had to interrupt him, he didn’t want his apologies or pity. ‘It’s fine, I got the hint quite clearly. It’s no big deal.’ Kakashi put his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. It certainly _was_ a big deal but he could pretend for the sake of their friendship that nothing really happened. ‘Let me finish while I can.’ Tenzo’s voice bordered on desperation so Kakashi decided to hear out whatever his kohai had to say.

‘As I said, you surprised me. It’s not that I wouldn’t want to. I want you a lot. Damn, it’s not even want but more like a need. And that’s the whole problem. I know you never sleep with anyone twice and you don’t do relationships. I didn’t want to end up like one of dozens but if I could have you just for one night, than it would be worth it. And I know that I look like a complete fool right now, probably ruining our friendship and it will affect our teamwork but I suppressed it for so long I cannot hold it any more…’

 

As Tenzo’s hasty and a bit chaotic ramble progressed, Kakashi’s face and mind went blank. _‘Wait… WHAT?!’_ It had to be some kind of joke. Or a genjutsu. Pinching his arm Kakashi realized it certainly wasn’t an illusion. _‘Tenzo didn’t come to end our friendship. He came to… Confess…?’_ The information soaked into his mind and slowly warmed its way down his body that went rigid with shock. His jaws had to be hanging open and eyes widened comically. Judging from the desperate expression on Tenzo’s beautiful face, he probably seemed to be horrified to his kohai. Without any further thinking, Kakashi closed the space between them in two long paces, whipped his mask down and crushed their lips together.

It was Tenzo’s turn to go completely frozen. At first the lips under his remained firm and unresponsive to his kiss. Tenzo recovered fairly quickly though and reciprocated with unexpected passion. ‘Finally.’ Kakashi whispered against him when they broke to catch some breath and captured those lips yet again. They were everything he imagined and even more. Soft and gentle and yet the barest touch was sending sparks to every last part of his body. Kakashi wanted more of Tenzo’s taste. He buried his right hand into Tenzo’s thick hair and the left went to his cheek. Simultaneously he licked Tenzo’s lower lip in demand of entrance.

 

Tenzo sneaked his hands around him and obeyed readily. Their tongues danced together for a while and Kakashi started to be little too hot in his clothes as his arousal descended. Judging by the way Tenzo hissed then he pressed their bodies together tightly, they were on the same page. Kakashi broke the kiss and took his hand into his own. ‘Come with me.’ He said simply and led Tenzo into his bedroom. It occurred him that although his kohai visited him many times, he’d never been in that particular room. Well, there was first time to everything. _‘But this certainly won’t be the last if I have any say in it.’_ Kakashi thought to himself as he not so gently threw Tenzo onto his bed and crawled on top of him impatiently.

Tenzo pulled him down for a kiss as soon as he lowered to his reach and Kakashi’s hands found their way under his shirt. Tenzo shivered as his fingers caressed the firm fine muscles on his belly. The mokuton user snuck his own hands under the cloth of Kakashi’s shirt to scratch on his back rather demandingly. Then he tugged on the hem and Kakashi took the hint to shed the shirt completely, doing the same for his kohai. Tenzo released a low moan as their bare chests pressed together in tight embrace.

 

‘Are you sure you want this?’ Kakashi couldn’t help but ask in between the heated kissing. ‘Why else would I come? Just hurry up.’ Tenzo mumbled impatiently against his lips. ‘Mmm, eager, are we?’ Kakashi chuckled softly and moved down to Tenzo’s slender neck. With sudden urge to mark him Kakashi started biting and sucking firmly enough to leave a bruise but gently not to hurt the brunet. Kakashi growled as Tenzo’s moan went straight through him and down to his groin.

 

Kakashi made his way down Tenzo’s torso, pausing briefly to suck on each of his nipples. All the while Tenzo was releasing enticing moans and sighs. ‘ _He isn’t the quiet type.’_ Kakashi thought to himself with delight as he reached the upper hem of Tenzo’s pants. The silver-haired jounin unbuttoned them with one movement and yanked them off his kohai along with his boxers, exposing his rock-hard member. For a moment Tenzo looked embarrassed but when Kakashi took the tip of his cock into his mouth and gave an experimental suck, Tenzo’s dark eyes rolled back into his skull. ‘Ka-Kakashi…’ The younger ninja sighed. That was all the encouragement Kakashi needed.

Taking as much of Tenzo into his mouth as he could, Kakashi began licking and sucking, pumping the rest of his length with his hand. Tenzo’s fingers buried into his silver hair do scratch on his scalp, pulling from time to time to accompany particularly loud moans. When Kakashi felt Tenzo was close, he crawled back up to rummage through his nightstand to get the lube and a condom. While getting the appropriate things, Tenzo unzipped his pants and pushed them down past his hips in one swift movement. 'No underwear. Why does that not surprise me.' Tenzo chuckled softly.

 

Kakashi hissed when he felt Tenzo’s warm hand on his own cock, thumb massaging the head before his kohai started pumping up and down the whole length. Tossing the bottle and the packet he was looking for onto the bed next to them Kakashi bent down to nibble on Tenzo’s lips with his teeth. Growing close to climax, Kakashi gently extracted himself from Tenzo’s grip and got rid of the rest of his clothing promptly. ‘Top or bottom?’ He gave Tenzo the courtesy of choice with a sly smirk.

‘I usually bottom…’ Tenzo blushed profoundly. Kakashi wondered briefly who was it his kohai slept with before him but quickly hushed those thoughts away. He was entirely his at the moment so there was no point being jealous and fretting about that piece of information. Kakashi positioned himself between Tenzo’s long legs and fished the bottle of lube. Coating his fingers with generous portion of the substance, he rounded the tight muscle of Tenzo’s entrance before pushing one digit inside. Tenzo’s breath hitched and his breathing became heavier as he continued to loosen him.

Gradually he added second and third finger, enjoying the view of his kohai moaning under him in pleasure, fists tangled in the sheets. All the while he was avoiding hitting Tenzo’s prostate so he wouldn’t make him come accidentally before they got to the actual intercourse even though Tenzo bucked into the touch greedily. ‘Stop teasing, I’m ready.’ Impatient Tenzo looked him right into his mismatched eyes and Kakashi couldn’t help but give the man what he craved.

 

‘As you wish.’ The Copy nin grinned and devoured Tenzo’s mouth for good measure. He rolled the condom down onto his momentarily neglected cock and spread some more lube onto it just in case. Then he shuffled closer between Tenzo’s legs. The brunet spread his thighs for him readily and a tug on one of his silver bangs reminded Kakashi to _‘hurry the hell up’_. Kakashi lifted Tenzo’s butt slightly to get the appropriate angle and with one hand on his hip finally pushed himself in. The tightness and heat were overwhelming all his senses and a low groan escaped out of his lips on its own. Below him Tenzo hissed and his nails dug into Kakashi’s lower back.

‘You fine?’ Kakashi ceased the movement and caressed Tenzo’s delightfully flushed cheek gently. ‘Yeah. Don’t stop now.’ Tenzo kissed his wrist and surged his hips against Kakashi to emphasize his demand. Kakashi took a deep breath and pulled out only to slide back inside slowly and carefully and then again and again. The pace was torturous for both of them but Kakashi wasn’t willing to hurt Tenzo. ‘Fuck, Kakashi. I’m not made of porcelain you know. Just get on with it!’ Tenzo groaned under him as his nails dug almost painfully into Kakashi’s hips. ‘Careful what you wish for.’ Kakashi murmured and captured Tenzo’s tantalizing lips in a searing kiss.

‘I wish for you to fuck me into the mattress, preferably right now.’ Tenzo bit down on Kakashi’s lower lip, drawing out a bit of blood. The silver-haired ninja growled lowly and loosened the last of his mental restrains. Instead of slow thrust he slammed into Tenzo, drawing a sharp cry of pleasure out of both of them. To encourage him at this course of action Tenzo wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him down by his hair into wet tongue-y kiss. Their pace was increasing in speed and Tenzo was meeting his thrusts hungrily. His kohai gasped loudly when Kakashi hit just the right spot inside him. Infinitely satisfied with his view of dishevelled Tenzo gasping for air Kakashi added to the friction by wrapping his hand around Tenzo’s member to stroke in time with the thrusts.

 

‘Kaka-shi… I’m about to…’ Tenzo wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence any more. Feeling the coil unfolding in his lower stomach as well, Kakashi slammed into his lover and hit his prostate again. ‘Come for me, Tenzo.’ He whispered into the brunet’s ear. With three more thrusts Tenzo shuddered under him violently and with Kakashi’s name on his lips covered Copy nin’s hand and his own stomach with his release. While Tenzo was still shivering with his breath erratic, his waves of pleasure took Kakashi over the edge as well. He climaxed into his lover with a low grunt and buried his face into crook of Tenzo’s neck, inhaling his unique wooden scent mixed with sweat and smell of sex.

 

Giving a few shallow thrusts to ease them both down from their peaks, Kakashi pulled out of Tenzo, threw the condom onto the floor next to his bed and exhausted fell on top of his kohai. Tenzo immediately wrapped his limbs around him tightly and nuzzled their noses together affectionately. ‘I did expect you to be an after sex cuddler.’ Kakashi chuckled softly and couldn’t resist kissing Tenzo sweetly. ‘Are you telling me you were thinking about this before?’ Tenzo’s wit quickly recovered and he raised an amused brow at Kakashi.

‘You have no idea how many times I imagined this. You are incredibly sexy, you know? Sometimes you were literally driving me crazy.’ Kakashi purred into his lover’s ear. He had no idea where this bold himself came from but judging from the astonished look in Tenzo’s eyes that slowly morphed into joy it was the right thing to say. ’You’re the one to talk. There’s not one day someone wouldn’t try to get into your bed…’ Realizing what he just said Tenzo ducked his head, breaking the eye contact. Kakashi winced quietly and rolled them over so Tenzo was on top of him instead, his head resting on Kakashi’s shoulder while their limbs were tangled.

‘That’s different. They didn’t mean anything to me. While you…’ Kakashi trailed off, suddenly scared to finish the sentence. ‘While me what?’ Tenzo inquired with hope filling his voice. Kakashi sighed deeply, biting on his lip. Essentially, Tenzo already confessed he harboured deeper affection to him, right? He could do it. He had to. Mustering all his inner strength, Kakashi responded slowly. ‘While you are special to me. All the previous people… It was just sex. This felt different.’ He tightened his hold on the man in his arms as Tenzo’s breath hitched. ‘How different?’ The brunet demanded. ‘Like making love.’ And finally the cat was out of the bag.

 

Kakashi expected any sort of reaction from joy to repulsion, but the sniff that shook Tenzo’s shoulders took him by surprise. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ He hooked his finger under his kohai’s chin and lifted Tenzo’s face up to peer into those eyes he loved so much. Yes, Kakashi _loved_ them. ‘Sorry. I guess I’ve wanted to hear this for so long I actually can’t believe it now.’ Tenzo shook his head to get rid of the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. ‘Maa, Tenzo…’ Kakashi kissed his forehead and squeezed his own eyes shut for a moment. ‘I wonder how long we were wasting time dancing around each other.’ The Copy nin mused out loud.

‘That doesn’t matter now. I’m glad to finally get it off my chest, whatever the outcome.’ Tenzo whispered with eyes firmly set on their entwined fingers. ‘Whatever the outcome, huh? You know you cannot hope for the ordinary if we are to take a chance on this.’ Kakashi murmured gently into Tenzo’s hair. ‘I’ll take everything you’re willing to give me.’ Tenzo peered up at him from under his long lashes. ‘If you’re willing to have me… But don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ Kakashi smirked and his heart swelled as Tenzo’s face immediately lit with joy.

 

‘Senpai, I know your flaws fairly well and still I’ve loved you probably for years…’ His little kohai blushed furiously but the confession was already out. ‘Good. Because I love you too and won’t stop any time soon.’ Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss the man he loved yet again. Tenzo sighed in bliss and moved his lips just as gently, as if they were sealing their confessions. Kakashi didn’t quite know how long their kissing and cuddling lasted before the exhaustion finally took over and they shuffled to more comfortable sleeping position.

 

‘I thought I lost you for good when I pushed you away but now I’m glad I came to you. I’ll never let you leave.’ Tenzo murmured into Kakashi’s neck, already half asleep. ‘As if I would ever walk away from you again.’ Kakashi answered, similarly groggy. They certainly had a lot ahead and it wouldn’t be easy, especially considering they would have to keep their relationship a secret as they were strictly forbidden in ANBU. But everything that mattered to Kakashi were his arms full of the man he loved and who loved him in return. Kakashi snorted softly. When did he become so sappy anyway? Placing a sloppy kiss onto Tenzo’s shoulder, they cuddled even closer and finally drifted off. They would manage and they were both sure to give it everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I'm sorry if I made Kakashi way too sensitive but I couldn't help it, he's not a bad or heartless person, just really private. 
> 
> I mean to write more about them as they are my absolutely favourite Naruto ship ever! <3 So I made it a series. A fangirl probably has to write her own fanfictions when she comes to realization that there are far too few KakaYama fanfics around, huh?
> 
> Let me know your opinion, I'd be really glad! :)
> 
> Also, there's a pic I drew to accompany the story on my tumblr. [here](https://malazuzu22.tumblr.com/post/160768642836/eat-some-kakayama-fluff-3-drawing-grass-isnt)


End file.
